


Shadows

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise for Sherlock, hiding in Irene's shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Sherlock walked around the abandoned warehouse, it was so very much like Irene to pick a place like this to meet. He checked his phone, she was running late. No surprise there either. 10 years it had been since he has last seen her and when she stepped out of hiding into the light, she likens no different. She was still as beautiful as ever. 

Sherlock didn't notice the laughter lines that had appeared around her mouth, the wrinkles that had began to mark her face. But he did notice that her eyes were bright and happy, that her face lit up again as she saw him and he definitely noticed the little boy that appeared from the shadows to stand quietly behind Irene. He couldn't have been more than nine years old. 

Irene smiled "Hello Sherlock. Long time no see…" She stepped forward and the boy in the shadow follows her, Sherlock can now see him gripping her flared from the waist black dress. Irene ran a hand over the boys dark brown curled locks.

"You've had a child." He states as he stares at the child. The jealousy and sadness hits him hard and he can't hide it. He knows he should of cared for this woman. He should be the father of her child.  
Irene smiled and held the boy close to her side "His name is Hamish. He's nine years old…"

Hamish smiled but still clung to his mother, the small scar above his eyebrow showed that he was always up to mischief. Sherlock wasn't one to be fond of children but this little boy…seemed different…

Hamish stares at Sherlock with inquisitive eyes and a wide smile before standing on tiptoes to try and whisper something to his mother. Irene crouched down to reach her sons height, she was still slightly taller due to her heels.

Irene nodded and stood back up, stroking Hamish's hair again gently.   
"Sherlock…he's your son"


End file.
